


Templars and hedge mages

by themageinquisitor (halesemissary)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesemissary/pseuds/themageinquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for my DAI fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr - themageinquisitor.tumblr.com :)


End file.
